Hogwarts Finally Closes
by HufflePug
Summary: Hogwarts FINALLY closes, because of plumbing... Anyway every student has to go to Angelwood Middle and High School in Angelwood, Maine, America.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This story is about if Hogwarts had to actually close (finally) for 1 year and** _ **ALL**_ **of the students had to go to a Muggle school for that whole year. Enjoy! I will be needing lots of OC's so feel free to review or pm them (don't forget to describe them, their normal outfit, and put what house they are in!)!**

"Attention all Hufflepuff's!" Prof. Sprout said "We have to meet in the Great Hall."

Everyone went silent, I was wondering what could have happened.. but I knew we probably would be safe after all we always are, except that basilisk. No one decided to talk and we just followed Prof. Sprout to the Great Hall, we walked over to the staircase and started walking up it. When we got to the top we walked into the Great Hall, we were the first there. Soon after us Gryffindor, followed by Ravenclaw and finally Slytherin filed into the hall. We sat with little conversation, worry painted on our faces.

My friend Kaydence nudged my shoulder. "Oh Merlin, I hope this isn't serious."

"Same," I reply.

Finally, Dumbledore stood and called for attention. "I regret to inform you that Hogwarts has to close for the remainder of the school year," he started.

He was interrupted by nearly everyone gasping and saying: "What?"

"The Ministry, and Professor Umbridge has declared that the school is unsafe, and the plumbing must be reconstructed due to the basilisk three years ago. You will all be transferred to a muggle school that was lacking students for the rest of the year."

At that, the entire school, especially the purebloods, freaked out. I looked over to Gryffindor table and saw Harry Potter and Ron Weasley trying to calm down a hyperventilating Hermione Granger. She must really love the wizarding world.

Although I'm a pureblood, I was one of the few keeping their sanity. The half-bloods were half freaking out, and the muggle borns looked utterly confused at the panic. Kaydence was one of those confused.

"Can't they just fix the plumbing?" I asked her quietly.

"I think that's why the muggle borns are confused," she responded. "It should just be a simple plumbing job, right?"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled. "You are going to Angelwood Middle and High School in Angelwood, Maine, which is in America-" He was cut off from everyone yelling "WHAT!?" once again, followed by more nervous chatter.

"SILENCE! You will all be staying with host families. Now go back to your dorms and pack your belongings."

We all just about ran back to our dorms, yelling the entire time. The fact of going to America freaked everyone out, even those who weren't freaking out about going to a muggle school.

"I wonder if the host families will be wizards, too," a first year said.

"Probably not," a seventh year responded. "I don't think there are wizards in America."

When we got back to the common room, Prof. Sprout announced that there will be two people per host family. It will be two people from different houses, but same year. I was pretty excited to go to America, the only bad thing is everyone will be able to tell we are British because of our accents. So basically every guy is gonna get hit on by a girl.

We practically were packing everything we had, including wands even though no one could use them but me. I'm only allowed to use mine outside of Hogwarts because my family is _**very**_ close to the Ministry, so I have special permission.

"Won't the students at the school be suspicious?" Kaydence asked

"Probably," I answered. "But Dumbledore probably thought of that."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" We hear a Slytherin screaming from the dungeons, It was so loud, we all had to cover our ears. And I'm fairly certain Ravenclaws and Gryffindors could also hear it, though much quieter. After the scream ended, we all started cracking up for no reason. It's a Hufflepuff thing. Don't ask.

 **Sooo, don't ask what that scream is about I ended the chapter there for a reason. Also big props to DippeySause for proof reading it and giving me input. :D BTW, here is Faith's description:**

Red, braided sits on her shoulder showing her charming face. Narrow aquamarine eyes,set elegantly within their sockets.

The is the face of Faith Evatt.

There's something misleading about her, perhaps it's her friends, perhaps it's simply her attitude. But nonetheless, she tends to shower people with gifts and hugs, while helping people out in any way she can.

On a casual day she wears: fuzzy boots, rainbow ankle socks, black leggings, a sweater dress, a pastel beanie, and a rose gold locket.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it.**

The next day, everyone was packed and we were on the Hogwarts Express. Once we were on we could see the full fledge freak out. Draco Malfoy was saying that his father would hear about this. Hermione was still hyperventilating, and Harry and Ron were still trying to calm her down. Just about every Slytherin looked repulsed. So overall few people were staying calm.

Kaydence and I were one of those few people. We were also one of the few people actually sitting, not running around the corridor freaking out. Eventually a bunch of professors had to come on and stupefy people.

So, an hour and a half later, we were finally leaving. It was very quiet, for about 10 minutes. Then the spells wore off, and everyone started complaining again. I cast a silencing spell on the door, but that didn't do much.

"This is gonna be a long ride," Kaydence said.

"At least I can now inform you about the many types of creatures that my father has discovered in his lifetime," Luna Lovegood, a fourth year Ravenclaw that was sitting with us stated. "Most famously, Nargles."

"That's great Luna," I commented.

The train ride would be like 1 hour and the plane ride would be 6 Hrs 7 Min

After we were driving for 30 minutes I decided to cast another silencing spell because it started getting really loud again.

"Faith, You're Not supposed to be casting spells." Luna said

"The Ministry allowed me to cast spells to protect us in case of an emergency or It's just a good reason." I replied

"Oh.. Sorry Faith. Hermione is probably gonna yell at you if she sees you casting spells." Luna stated

"I know, I have to do it really unnoticably." I said

"Yeah, Make sure she doesn't see you casting spells." Luna replied

"You know Hermione is looking at us." Kandice said

"Oh, umm." I said

"Faith, why are you casting spells?" Hermione asked

"The Ministry allowed me to so someone can still protect us if we are in trouble" I replied

"Okay…" Hermione replied walking away

"That was a close one!" I said as soon as Hermione was out of earshot

"You are so lucky!" Kandice said

"So what muggle stuff did the Ministry give you?" Luna asked

"A cellphone, so we can stay with the teen age," I replied.

After 1 more hour we were on the aeroplane. Everyone was told to sit next to their roommates in the host houses, so I was sitting next to a Ravenclaw. Her name is Kayla Lamb. She just pulled out a book and started reading while I tried to talk to her.

"Kayla.., Do like cats?" I asked

"Why..?" Kayla responded

"Our host family has cats!" I excitedly said

"How do you know this?" Kayla asked

"The ministry told me." I replied

"Why did they tell you?" Kayla asked

"Because my family is close with them." I replied

"Cool, can I keep reading now?" Kayla stated

"I guess." I said

"Thank You" Kayla replied

So then I just sat there listening to everyone else's conversations, and thinking about cats. I also brought my cat Lily because I couldn't bare leaving it with Dumbledore. I was thinking about where the animals were kept on the plane.

After what seemed like forever we finally landed in Maine. I was glad because I had really no conversation. We had to wait a while to get off of the plane, because of some reason. And once we finally got off of the plane and got all our bags and pets, everyone went their separate ways to go to their host families. Kayla and I walked together and she helped carry one of my bags because I brought like 3 bags with me plus my cat.

When we got to the exit of the airport to find the Cookies their host family. Once we finally found them we were greeted very nicely.

"Hello, are you Kayla and Faith?" The father asked

"Yes, we are." Kayla replied

"Great! I love you accent by the way." The mother stated

"Thanks?" I replied

"Oh, you can put your stuff in the car." The father said popping the boot of the car

So Kayla and I placed our stuff in the boot and I held my cats cage. The mother and father opened the back doors of the car for us and we got in closing the doors behind us.

"So what brings you here?" The mother asked

"Umm, safety issues." I replied

"Oh, okay." The mother said

"Where are your kids?" I asked

"There at school." The father replied

"Oh." I said

"Meow."

 **And that is the end of this chapter sorry about the wait.. So yeah sorry!**


End file.
